Welcome BACK to South Park!
by BrutalBite
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this..I'm making this up as I go..haha! Oc x various
1. Chapter 1

Calla sat in the back seat of her mother's car, extremely aggravated that her parents had gotten a divorce. They lived in a family of three in a small house. Her mother, Olivia, said she wanted to move from Texas back to her childhood home in South Park, which was also Calla's childhood home.

"Why couldn't' I stay in Texas with dad?" Calla mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mom glared at her in the rearview mirror. "Better watch your damned mouth if you know what's good for you." Calla sighed annoyed and propped her elbow on the car door, resting her cheek in her palm, ignoring her long bangs that covered her left eye. She thought about her childhood friends. She had really good memories of Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Craig, and the others. Everyone else was vague. She'd chat with Kyle and a few others online every now and then. The only reason she had to move away was because her father, Aaron, had gotten a job back in Texas. She never told anyone she was moving back so everyone would be surprised to see her.  
'It's been five years...' She thought as she finally spotted the "South Park" sign that greeted them as they drove by. She was starting her junior year at south Park High. Her mother pulled up in their drive way and parked her car. Men were already unloading the heavy furniture.

"Get your shit out." Her mom spat, lighting a cigarette and slipping out the front seat. The skinny woman made her way to the trunk to grab her own bags. Calla rolled her eyes and said nothing as she emerged from the back seat, glad she was only getting the verbal abuse. The only time she's physically abused is when her mother gets drunk. She was in the process of removing her belongings when she noticed something. She smiled to herself. They had moved a couple of houses away from Kyle Broflovski. He was her second best friend next to Kenny. She dropped her bags into the wet snow, happily running to Kyle's front door and quickly knocked on it about five times. "Just a minute!" A woman shouted. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a plump woman with a red up-do. The woman stared at Calla in confusion wandering who she was. Her eyes widened. "Oh, my…Is that you Calla?" She asked grinning and stepping out into the snow, and hugged Her.  
Not use to motherly affection, Calla just stood there. "Yeah. It's me." She smiled awkwardly as the woman stepped back. Sheila cupped Calla's cheeks in her hands and examined her. "Oh my you have grown into a beautiful young woman!" she exclaimed. Calla just shrugged sheepishly with a smile. "Thank you…" "Kyle will be so glad to see you! I remember how fond he was of you." Sheila smiled, pulling away from Calla. "You and those boys...always getting into trouble.." The woman laughed. "Ha ha...yeah..is he home?" Calla asked, fixing her black scarf that had unraveled slightly. "He is! The other boys are here too." Sheila said grabbing Calla by her wrist and pulling her into the house. It was rather warm and smelled of baked cookies. Sheila led Calla into the small kitchen and made her sit at the table, which was occupied by a pan of cooling pastries. "Kyle! Guess who's here!" His mother shouted. A video game could be heard in the living room. "Who is it, mom?! I'm kind of busy!" He shouted.

"Kyle, get your butt in this kitchen right now, or I'll send those boys home!" His mother shouted. "Your mom's a bitch, Kahl." Calla clearly heard Cartman state. "Shut up, fat ass." Kyle growled. "What is it mom?" He asked as he entered the kitchen. He suddenly stopped when he noticed A teenage girl with black hair that went way below her back and dark blue eyes+ standing next to the table with his mother next to her with a huge grin.. His green eyes scanned her briefly. "Calla?" He asked, unsure if it was even her. The second person after Stan he would tell anything too. The girl he had a crush on since elementary school.. Calla grinned and nodded her head, holding out her arms for a hug. Kyle's face broke into a grin as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her small figure and lifted her off the floor. "It's so nice to see my favorite Jew again!" She laughed after Kyle's mom left to go check on Ike. Kyle chuckled and released her body from his embrace. "Your only Jew." He smiled. "Aye, that crazy bitch is back!" Eric Cartman shouted as he entered the kitchen. "You better watch your fucking mouth." Kyle said sternly. Calla glared at him. "Five years away from you wasn't long enough, apparently."

"Whoa, dude!" Stan said as he too entered the kitchen, followed by Kenny. "Hey guys!" Calla greeted them giving the two high fives. "You're aliiive!" Stan shouted. "What?" Calla asked with a giggle, confused, tilting her head slightly, in a cute way. "BLURGH…!" Stan's hand flew to his mouth; he suddenly turned and ran towards the bathroom.

"Ah!" Calla gasped. "Will he be ok?" Calla asked staring after him. Kenny mumbled a few words threw his parka which sounded vulgar. Kyle left Calla's side to check on his best friend. "I'll be right back." He said, "Kenny..." He paused. "Behave." He then continued to follow Stan. Kenny laughed then pulled back his hood, revealing his messy, dirty blonde hair. Calla blushed slightly. She noticed how the boys all grown taller. If not, extremely attractive. Besides Cartman of course...who looked like a lost some weight.. "Poor Stan." Kenny sighed playfully, wrapping his arms around Calla's shoulders.

"It's really a shame he can't talk to beautiful girls, like you, without puking." He purred leaning closer to her face. He stared at her for a second. He was heartbroken when she had to leave. She never treated him like dirt, called him names, or dressed like a slut like most girls did there. He found it...oddly sexy. Calla blushed as he stared at her. She tried to move away slightly. "She doesn't like yah, Kyenneh! You're way too poor and a trailer trash! Like a girl like her would want you!" Cartamn shouted, eating the left out cookies. "Fuck you, asshole!" Kenny spat hatefully. "Cartman, I swear to God, if you say one more damn thing..I will end you…" Calla spat. Another reason why Kenny liked her. She can be so sweet and innocent...but anger her or threaten someone she cares about...then get ready for an ass kicking. "Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman grumbled as he left. Calla and Kenny ignored him as he left the house. "So Kenny…" Calla began. Kenny faced her. "Yessss…?" He asked with a purr. Calla's eye twitched when Kenny's hand slowly ran up her thigh. She pinched his hand and pulled it away from her. "You're still a whore I see." She said bitterly and shaking her head in disapproval. Kenny smiled sheepishly and rubbed his hand. "It helps me get money, babe."Calla leaned forward, pinching and pulling on both sides of his face. "Oooowww…ah…urts…uney…." (Translation: ow that hurts honey) His words slurred as he tried to move her hands. "Don't…call…me…babe...or..honey…!" She growled with a blush. "What's going on Ken?" Kyle asked as he and Stan descended down the stairs, and entering the kitchen. Calla quickly released her hold of Kenny, sat back in her chair and smiled sweetly. "Nothiiing~!" She said cutely and tilted her head to the side. 'Keep up the innocent act..' She thought. Kyle and Kenny blushed slightly as Stan, once again, ran to the bathroom. "Ah! I'm sorry, Stan!" Calla shouted to him.

"Kyle sighed slightly annoyed and ran his hand in his red hair. "He'll be fine…" He sat on the other side of Calla at the table. "Where the hell did the cookies go?" He asked staring at the plate surrounded by crumbs. "Cartman ate them." Kenny said as he pulled his hood up. "No surprise there..." Kyle said rolling his eyes. "Oh!" Calla said clapping her hands together. "Kyle, I just remembered!" she said pulling on his coat sleeve. " Huh?" "I'm starting school with y'all Monday." Calla said, pulling out her schedule, and handing it to Kyle. "Dude, that's freaking awesome," Kyle shouted. He studied it for a minute, mentally comparing her schedule to his. He smiled, "You have all of my classes." "(That's good!)" Kenny cut in. "I have classes with Kyle so I have classes with you too!" "Did you know we were gonna have Mr. Garrison again?" Kyle asked Calla. Calla stood up to check what was in his kitchen. "No! I didn't actually; I was surprised to see his name on our 5th hour class…" She pulled out a bottle of soda then looked for the cups. "(I heard that he was replaced at the elementary school.)" Kenny said. Calla walked back into the room with four cups and a bottle of coke. "You would think that Mr. Garrison would quit being a teacher…" She said and poured them all a glass. She poured Stan a glass for when he comes back. "Yeah, I think he hated kids." Kyle said taking his glass. "…Or he just hated us…" Calla grinned. They laughed. "(Man, we were bad! Hahaha!)" Kenny began laughing. "Hahaha! You should have stayed longer, Calla! We had a blast! Adventures everyday!" Kyle shouted. Calla laughed as well. It seems the years they stayed apart hasn't affected their friendship... "Ugh…" Their laughter died down when Stan staggered into the dining room. His black hair sticking out of his blue cap. "Dude, are you feeling ok?" Kyle asked. Stan began to walk to the front door and waved over his shoulder. "Yeah…bye Calla. I'll talk to you later. I'm not…feeling well at the moment." He said then left. Kenny just laughed. "(What a pussy." He mumbled through his orange parka. "Don't pick on him Kenny." Calla said. He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned on her with a smirk. "(So~ Where does my little, sweet, Calla Lilly live now~?)" Kenny asked. Kyle and Calla rolled their eyes. "I'm not gonna tell you, Kenny." She said. Besides, he'll just have to figure out on his own that she lives houses away from Kyle. "(Why nooot~?)" He cried. "Because Kenny, She doesn't want you to rape her, or something." Kyle said shaking his head then sipping his soda. Kenny was silent for a second then smiled evilly. " It's not rape if she likes it!" He shouted as he tackled her out of her chair and knocking her to the floor. "AAAH…! Dammit, Kenny!" She shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

" I should be getting home…" Calla said, slowly getting up from the couch. They  
had decided to play guitar hero after their little tickle fight Kenny had  
started when he jumped her.  
"Why?" Kyle asked.  
He paused the game to look at her. Right before she could answer him, someone  
began to bang on the door. Calla jumped slightly and quickly stood up. She  
guessed it was her mother. Kyle stood up with her. "I'll get it." He said. Kenny  
just sprawled out on the couch and stretched out his long legs.  
"Um…maybe I should go," Calla whispered."It could be my mom."Kyle nodded with a  
slight frown. He remembered that horrible woman. They made their way to the  
front door. Calla opened it to unfortunately find her glaring Mother, holding a can of beer. The teen made a disgusted face at her mother, earning herself a solid punch to the face.

Calla stumbled back holding her  
cheek as her bangs fell over her eyes. Kyle stood there mouth agape as Kenny ran  
in to investigate the sound.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Her mother shouted.  
"What the FUCK is your- "She was cut off when her mother punched her again. Calla felt herself wanting to hit the woman back. But  
memories of her father saying ''It's NEVER right to hurt anybody''And how sweet and gentle  
the man was, made her swallow her pride. She would not become the woman her mother is.  
"I told you to get your SHIT out the car! NOT whore around with these boys! God.. and to think I gave birth to such a filthy thing..." Calla gritted her teeth, holding back tears. She was use to getting hit. but this? HOW could a MOTHER say that to her own CHILD? And in front of others?  
Kyle pulled Calla away from the woman quickly as possible. Sheila walked into the room holding Ike, followed by  
Gerald.  
"What's going on?" The plump woman asked frowning. Olivia quickly put on a fake smile.  
"OH. I'm sorry Mrs. Broflovski. I just came by to pick up my troublesome child…" She said as she  
grabbed Calla roughly by the arm, yanking her away from Kyle. The two boys  
frowned in disagreement. Sheila stepped forward,  
"Oh. I don't mind her staying over for a while..." She said looking worriedly towards  
Calla.  
"NO. uh. Haha no. She needs to come home and unpack. And I need to  
TEACH her a lesson about disobeying me." Olivia said firmly and yanked Calla out  
the house. GREAT. This will be a FUUUN night...

* * *

~ NEXT  
MORNING ~  
(Craig's P.O.V)

"Tweek!" Craig  
shouted as he and the others entered the coffee shop.  
"Arrgh! Oh god-Craig!" Tweek twitched. "What do you want? Don't be so loud..Y-you'll annoy the customers.." The blonde replied. Through the years he cut back on the coffee. Calla had scolded him in the past about it so he listened to her.  
"I want coffee." Craig said rolling his eyes. He removed his blue hat that had a yellow puff ball and ran his hand through his shaggy  
black hair. He placed his hat onto the table he and his friends occupied.  
Since the inside of the café was warm, Clyde and Token removed their coats and hung them on the back of their chairs.  
"I'd like French vanilla~" Clyde sang, slumping into his seat. Tweek twitched slightly and messily wrote  
down the order.  
"Normal coffee for me." Token said with a smile as he too sat down. Craig took his seat on the left side of the table. (Picture  
yourself walking in and looking to ur left Craig's back would be facing  
u.)  
They looked up when the bell over the door rang, signaling someone had entered the café. It was a girl that appeared to be  
around 17 or 18. She had long black, layered hair that went past her butt and dark blue  
eyes. She had snake bites on her bottom lip: and wore a black scarf that was  
wrapped around her neck, dark blue coat, black skinny jeans and blue high top  
converses that stopped below her knees.  
Craig watched her as she walked up to Mr. Tweak and ordered something. She turned to sit at the table next to Craig and his friends to wait for her drink and breakfast. The girl stared at him for about three  
seconds and took her seat. Craig had noticed and unconsciously flipped her off. She frowned. Craig then noticed she had a small bruise on her cheek and red marks around her neck. He stared. She looked slightly familiar as well.

* * *

(Calla's P.O.V. before she arrived)

Sunday morning Calla decided to go get coffee, but  
she had forgotten the location. She decided to walked over to Kyle's and asked him. He gladly gave it to her. He frowned when he had noticed the small bruise that had formed below her right eye.  
"Would you like to come with me?" She asked him. He ignored her question and softly caressed the bruise with his  
finger. She went silent and looked at the ground biting her bottom lip.  
"She hit you?" He whispered. Calla looked back up at him with a smile, hiding her hatedred and disgust. Tch..that woman did more than  
just hit her...  
"It's fine. I'm ok." She lied, not wanting to upset him. The last thing she wants is to worry people.  
"Don't lie to me god damn it." He hissed. Calla took a step back.  
"I'm... really ok, Kyle. Um, thanks for the direction, I'll talk to you later." She turned to leave and said a quick,  
"Bye."  
She had finally made it to the coffee shop and entered. She walked straight to the man at the front desk and ordered herself an iced  
mocha. She then went to take her seat closest to the door, which happened to be  
next to a group of boys. She glanced at the boy in blue. He looked familiar. She  
might have had him in her middle school classes...  
She frowned when he flipped her off with a blank expression.

'Did I do something to him…?' She thought and sat down. Then it clicked! It was Craige! Maybe she should  
wait to talk to him...? A minute later a boy with long, blonde hair, sticking out of place, walked up to her table, shaking.  
"Hello." She smiled. The boy had on a white dress shirt that had the buttons mix matched, black pants, and shoes. He smiled and twitched  
as he pulled out a note pad to right down her order.  
"Wh-what would your order be?" He asked smiling.  
He looked familiar too..was it Twe-?  
"Hey, Tweek! You forgot to give us our drinks!"  
A brunette shouted, interrupting her thoughts. Ah...it IS  
Tweek...  
"Clyde! OH! I-I'm sorry!" The blonde shouted, dropping  
his notepad. Calla leaned over in her seat to pick it up and hand it back to him. He slowly smiled in  
gratitude. "Thank you.." He said shyly. Calla nodded with a smile.  
"Tweek, get our orders before I start breaking into your house and terrorizing your parents." Craig said, in a monotone  
voice.  
"Oh, GOD! Craig!" Tweek spazzed, running into the kitchen. Craig let out a chuckle when he heard bangs of falling  
pans. Calla frowned and turned to face him.  
"You're such an ass, you know that?." She said. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm well aware of that." He smirked. Calla scoffed.  
"There was no need to freak him out like that." She said sitting back in her  
chair.  
"No. He's a friend." Craig replied, folding his arms  
behind his head and leaning back in his chair. He stared at her for a second.  
"You wouldn't happen to be Calla Blackburn would you...?" He asked carefully. Calla looked up at him then  
jumped up and hugged him, causing him to stumble back a few steps.  
"WHA-?"  
"Yes, I'm Calla! silly! It's been a while!" She laughed.  
"I had a feeling that it was you, Craig!" She pulled away. If Stan and his lot were to busy for  
her, she'd usually hung around Craig and his friends.  
"That's Calla?! No way! I didn't recognize you!" The brunette shouted and standing up from his chair quickly.

He ran up to her and hugged her.  
"Remember me?! CLYDE?!" He shouted excitedly with a huge grin. Calla laughed and hugged back.  
"Of course!"  
She laughed. She then faced the dark skinned boy who had on a purple shirt with  
a yellow T. "And that's Token, right?" She smiled at him. He nodded and waved at her.  
Clyde released her as Tweek made his way back with their coffee and her breakfast, shaking the tray.  
"oh! be careful..." Called said, reaching for the tray. The blonde refused with a smile as he sat the tray down  
on the table.  
" I-I got it!" He said. Calla nodded and  
waited for him to back away so she can attack him in a hug.  
"TWEEEEEK!" She cooed. The blonde jumped, startled at her  
reaction.  
"Don't you remember me?" Calla smiled, tilting her  
head. Tweek stared at her for a second then hugged her back.  
"Calla?!" He shouted.  
"Yup!" She then frowned at his shirt. "Here, let me fix that..." she said, and began to undo his  
shirt buttons. Tweek's cheeks began to flush red. "They were mix matched." She said as she began to redo them. Craig raised an eyebrow at  
her.  
"Th-thank you.." Tweek smiled shyly.  
"Oh, It was nothing." She patted his back and he thanked her again, and walked off.  
The four of them sat back down at the table and grabbed their drinks.

"So.." Craig began, eyeing the marks and bruises on her milky skin. Calla noticed and stuffed her mouth with eggs.  
Craig paused. "Attractive." He said sarcastically. Her cheeks looked like a chipmunk's when it stuffs it's face.  
He decided to let it go, knowing how she is.

"Why didn't you tell us you were moving back?" Clyde asked, while sitting next to her. She smirked and ruffled his messy brown hair.

" I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh. I was wondering. Cause for a while you stopped texting us." Craig replied.

"Was busy dealing with my parent's shit."

"Tough." Replied Token.

"yeah.." She took a bite out of her pancake and finished her coffee. Calla Stood up. "Well, It was nice seeing you guys again, but I got to get going."

"Aw! But whhhyy!" Clyde whined.

"She probably has things to do, dude." Token scolded.

"Bye." Craig

said, simply. Calla laughed then quickly snatched Craig's unfinished coffee and rushed out the shop, shouting a quick  
"Thank you, bye! See you later! AHAHAH!~ "  
"That bitch." He growled.

"I missed her." Token laughed.  
"She's cute!" Clyde smiled.  
"And yoooou are fat." Craig stated as he stood up to leave.  
"I AM NOT FAT, DAMMIT!" Clyde shouted and tried to punch him.


End file.
